Love Letters Written in the Middle of the Night
by KuyaNR
Summary: Two short stories of Shikamaru expressing his thoughts on that certain someone. Shika/Tema
1. Story 1

A Love Letter Written in the Middle of the Night

**A/N**

**I based these stories on Yonaka Ni Kaita Love Letter(Which translates to my title), by Home Made Kazoku (a Japanese band). So I don't own that nor do I own Naruto or its characters.**

He couldn't sleep, which was definitely a first. Shikamaru sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock, which indicated that it was 12:30. He'd been in bed for hours now, wanting to get enough sleep to wake up early enough to see her. Now he realised it was her that was keeping him up. He had nothing but her on his mind. He needed to let it out.

Shikamaru looked over at his desk and saw his notepad on top. An idea formed in his head.

"This isn't going to work," he groaned as he got out of bed. He sat next to his desk and took out a pen.

He looked at the blank piece of paper. "This is stupid," he said aloud, but started writing anyway.

_Why are you always on my mind?_

_I mean, you hurt me, you insult me, you even tried to kill me (not that it was personal or anything, but it was still troublesome). _

_You and I are almost complete opposites. I'm relaxed, you too tense. I yawn, you shout. I'm a cloud person, you a star person. We can be as different as day or night._

_Thing is though, is that your changing me. Changing me into something...troublesome. I'm awake at 12:30 in the morning because of you, I'm willing to get up for you, I even put up with your violence to be with you. Even though it would be easier to sleep under the clouds, I'd rather stay with you._

_Is it because you hit me, because you insult me, because we're so opposite that you're on mind? If that were so, Ino would be there too. Maybe because we have some similarities too. I mean, you're smart, and everyone says I am too. _

Shikamaru chuckled slightly and continued to write:

_Guess that's where it ends. Then maybe it's because you're beautiful, and though you can be mean, troublesome, and act like an old hag, you still show me that occasional glimpse of care and softness, the far better side to you. _

_I guess it could be all these things, maybe things I still haven't thought of._

_Or maybe – _

He paused before he wrote any more. He wanted to stop writing but his hands suddenly felt as if they went onto auto pilot.

_Maybe it's because I love you, Temari._

He put down the pen, and picked up the paper instead. He read over and over, thinking that it wasn't him. He knew though, that it was. He knew that this was what he felt.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke when his head hit the ground. He realised that he had fallen asleep on the chair and was pushed off it. A figure loomed over his head and Shikamaru's eyes struggled to focus and see who it was.

Shikamaru released a nervous sigh and tried not to blush.

"So," the silhouette began, with a very forceful tone in the voice. It immediately changed into a much more playful, more feminine flow.

"You think I act like an old hag, huh?"

End.


	2. Story 2

A Love Letter Written in the Middle of the Night 2

A/N

I had two versions of the story, and though the theme's and beginnings were similar, they end up being different altogether, so here's my second story with the same title.

Shikamaru couldn't go to sleep. All he could do was stare at the stars outside of his balcony. He groaned and got up out of bed. There was no point lying down now, even if it was sometime around 1:00 in the morning. He stepped out into the warm summer night air. And sat down on his balcony. He looked across him to find a few sheets of paper and a pen.

_That's right, _he thought. _I needed to write that report for the Hokage. Guess I dozed off before and forgot._

He picked up the pen to make the report, seeing as he was awake now, but instead he hesitated, and once again looked up at the sky. He looked back at the paper and started to write.

_Hey Temari_

_How are you? Is it hot back in Suna? Of course it is. It is a desert out there._

He stopped writing and scrunched the paper up. He threw it into the bin back in his room with perfect accuracy.

He took another sheet of paper and started again.

_Hey Temari_

_How are you? It's been a while since we last talked and I was wondering how you were. I was thinking about you, and how you were doing._

Shikamaru scrunched it up again. It was just going on in circles. He started again once more.

_Hey Temari_

_How are you? It's been a while since we last talked and I wanted to know how you were. You see, I keep thinking about you, you're always on my mind. I want to see you_

Shikamaru stopped and the piece of paper suffered the fate of the ones before it.

_Once more, _He thought.

_Hey Temari,_

_How are you? It's been a while since we last talked and I wanted to know how you were. I wanted to make sure you were okay. _

_You see, I keep thinking about you, your always on my mind. Especially as I see the stars in the sky, though I don't think it's the stars itself making me feel like this. I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, so I'm writing something that I hope you never read. _

_I want to see you. I miss you. I'm awake writing this because I can't stop seeing you in my head. I've tried to write this for so many nights, but in the end I just throw them all away. They tell things of how I care for you, how I'm love sick for you. How every night I go to sleep thinking of you. _

_I get close to sending them at times, you know? I'm at the mailbox, I stand there for minutes at a time. I can't do it though. I can't show you my feelings because I'm afraid of what you'll think. You knowing might become troublesome for us, and I wouldn't want anything more than for us to stay close._

_This is the truth, and it comes from my heart. For all my life, I'll love you._

_I love you too much for you to see this, to see my love letter written in the middle of the night._

He looked at it once more and shook his head. He scrunched it and threw it towards the bin. Shikamaru yawned, affecting the accuracy of his throw and the letter bounced off the rim. Shikamaru yawned once again. He was too tired to pick it up.

He laid back into his bed, glancing at the sky once more before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As Yoshino came into her son's room to clean up the mess he left behind, she noticed a crumpled sheet of paper lying on the ground under the table, next to the now empty bin. Curious, she picked up the paper and opened it up. Yoshino gave a warm smile as she read the last line of the letter.

Folding it neatly, she stopped her usual clean up and headed off to the post.

End.

A/N

Thanks for reading, please review. :P


End file.
